xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Logan
Adam Logan (August 1, 1801 - September 14, 1979) was a mutant and a werewolf. He was a soldier and a member of the Assassin Order. He was the past life of Max Howlett. Adam was a member of the Logan family. 'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Regenerative Healing Factor: Adam's mutant power was accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Adam accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Adam healing factor is to this day still unknown. *'Immunity to Disease:' Adam had a highly efficient immune system, which was part of his accelerated healing factor, rendeting him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. Powers as a Werewolf Superhuman Strength: Adam was much stronger than any human. He was not as strong as a vampire whilst in is human form but when it was a full moon he can become more powerful than certain vampires. Superhuman Speed: Adam was faster than any human. He could use this ability in either human or wolf form. Under the full moon, werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down vampires. Superhuman Agility: Adam possessed superhuman agility. He could move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Superhuman Durability: Adam could take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. He could also exert himselve without much tire. Healing Factor: Adam possessed superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, his body would heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. Superhuman Senses: Adam had the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Anger: When a werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. Full Moon: Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. High body temperature: Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Shapeshifting: Adam could transform att will. When he was younger he would always transform when it was a full moon, but eventually he could control the transformation. 'Abilities' Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Sword: 'Transportation' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1801 Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Canadians Category:Werewolves Category:Leo (sign) Category:British-American Assassins Category:American Assassins